1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing line winder, and the line winder is combined with a line reel, so that a fishing line is sequentially reeled and unreeled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, many people regard fishing as a leisure activity. When people go fishing, they need to pay attention to the location or habits of fish, and in addition, equipment carried by people is also an important factor for fishing. Common line reels are usually classified into two types for people to select: manual line reels and electric line reels.
In terms of an electric line reel, when it needs to be maintained, scrubbed or cleaned, people usually need to draw out a fishing line that is originally winded on the line reel. The fishing line that has been drawn out needs to be winded on a line spool temporarily, and the fishing line on the line spool is then winded back onto the electric reel after the maintenance of the electric reel is finished.
On the other hand, the current method cannot regularly wind the fishing line back onto the electric reel, and the fishing line is retracted before being straightened, which easily causes problems of unsmooth rolling, an incorrect line extension distance, and jammed line extension. Therefore, a conventional manner easily causes inconvenience in use.